Harry the terrorist eracer
by Smargden
Summary: It's my first try in english and it's writen as it's publiched. If you like to be with me duing it - be welkome. Last edit 2018 okt 01 - 02 only cosmeting edit
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AN/ new edit 2018 – 10 – 01 — 02

Just cosmetic edits

:-:-:

One month - one whole month had passed after Hagrid's sudden interference with the Dursley family, but what a month.

At the first day after that odd meeting they all were together at dinner in Dursley's household Harry grabbed the initiative.

"You know, about my parents, lying to me you have, treating me like shit you have. **_It stops now_**. You have unsuccessfully tried to kill me, try it again and it will be blown back to you, that I do promise. Someday — I be an adult _with power_ , and then I might return the treatment you have given me, with interest. That is if I find you still **_being here_**."

" **NOW HERE** . . . " Vernon started but was cut of.

"Never mind - I be leaving now, you have just eaten the last of my cocking. _Gottilond_." And Harry say and activated the portkey he got from his second visit at the bank.

:-:-:

Daily Prophet august 15 - 1991

:

Wee at the Prophet got a letter to be published, wee can't tell if what it say is true but if it is — then we hope someone can stand up for it, and see what can be done.

 _To the wizard community of British islands._

 _I Harry James Potter — according to identification the Gringotts bank have helped me with._

 _Do hereby cancel my acceptance to Hogwarts._

 _A couple of weeks ago I got a letter from Hogwarts by a man that in almost every sentence he spoke, claimed that Albus Dumbledore is a very good man._

 _And that my parents was NOT drunk booms that died in a car crash as they was drunk driving. That's what I have been told my mom's sister and husband all I can remember, and they treated my as such._

 _Never ever I have got anything, not even a kind word at Christmas or birthday. And all of a sudden I'm important._

 _All document's the magic tells, tells me that my godfather is in Azkaban for betraying my family to my parents killer, but he's still my_ _ **living godfather**_ _._

 _THAT can not be true — he would be DEAD before he could have betrayed me, as a godfather._

 _Then I asked to read transcript of the trail — but got to know — he never had one._

 _Now the chef of court at that time is the same man that got the same court to get guardian's right over me, — but magic did NOT accept it, hence the bank states that my guardian is Sirius Orion Black._

 _That Albus Dumbledore as a self proclaimed guardian for me had the duty to see to me being in a good place, visit me at least a few time yearly. NEWER he visited. Hence his guardian rights are declared invalid. And as my true guardian is unable to do his duty, it falls back to me — by magic I'm now declared to be a minor adult._

 _And as an adult I can NOT see Hogwarts as the best place to learn. We start with the head of staff, a full time occupation; the top staff shares that full time office with two other full time occupations. And God knows what other occupations he wind up his time with. To me that give the image that Hogwarts has less than a third value._

 _As I opened my trust vault I got a letter from papa, it was en interesting read. Among a lot, it say Sirius Black are the one to be known as the secret keeper — to protect the real keeper of the knowledge of where my family was hiding — Peter Pettigrew._

 _Interesting thing — it's witnessed by Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black, but the man who do not see either of his works to be of any value got my parents will sealed._

 _After giving my self time to read up from the time my parents was killed, a lot of people known to be in the group of the very man who killed my pa and mom, are in fact walking the streets, working in office at ministry of magic :scratch that: sorry, ministry_ _ **for**_ _magic, and at Hogwarts._

 _He, Albus, got my family's betrayer the most honourable award for having betrayed my family. Oh — not to miss, my papa told in the letter that all his friends made a joint will — for some things they had together, according to that will, all but my papa is alive, hence the betrayer and his patron, (the one that made him get the award) are still around despite it's told he was killed by Black._

 _And if what I have read is correct it was on the word of Albus Dumbledore that Sirius Black ended up in Azkaban without a trail. And on his word my family's betrayer was awarded the Order of Merlin. And Severus Snape was free without as much as a true oath of his innocent — as it possible would have killed him if he tried to give one, and to support him he have him employment on Hogwarts staff._

 _Forgive me — but I do NOT TRUST the government or its boss, or Hogwarts and its staff, as one of them are the one that give the word to his boss with marked me and my family for death._

 _As you read this I'm already out of country, and in another school. And I will NOT be back before I know that ALL personnel at Hogwarts and ministry give a true oath that they are NOT playing with marked cards or, are NOT criminals of any reason. And that including that all with the mark of Voldi are truly innocent or in jail, and also all in jail did have a correct trail._

 _By,_

 _Harry James Potter_

:-:-:

 _That was hard word, but it come with Gringotts guarantees that what Mr Potter write are true. That makes it very remarkable that a noble person can be put in jail without trial._

 _For more on Black and Pettigrew se page seven._

:-:-:

Harry was in one of the time chambers at Gringotts, and yes it was Gringotts Gibraltar, still England but not the islands. It was first to be two years of healing and regrow, magic habituation, knowledge of magic beings, and knowledge of magic over all. Two years chamber time, but two weeks calendar time.

:-:-:-:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

:-:

At Gringotts Harry had got a few choices. Use time chamber, it was easy but very boring and with a heavy cost. Just move, and hope for the best. Jumping back in time, with a promise of zero contact with what had happened.

As he had access to money, and by a soft paradox he got a letter from an unnamed sender.

 _To Harius Jamerius Potter_

 _As it has come to me to give an advice to someone I never can meet, as you are eight years away from me._

 _What best is — one will never ever get to know, all roads have obstacles, some easy to climb, others give experiences that can never be gained by going lazy._

 _Hence learn, and learn good from real life. As you are reading this – I hope you are, you can skip everything - just go easy and go to Hogwarts, and hope life is good._

 _I can not tell with is best, I did not go to Hogwarts. Oh - by the way if you go — this letter can't be written._

 _I tell you — my life._

 _I accepted to do two combined offers. Move and move back in time. Move is easy - it's just a bit of travel. To go back — that carves POWER. A hundred goblins power up what is needed for you to go back one year. They then need a week to rest. And you pay them for that week they not being able to do normal work. And yes — I did travel eight years back in time and to USA. Seventeen years pay to Gringotts just for the time jump. I do not regret it, Today I'm nineteen years old — and adult, by years. And have a lot of knowledge, experience, and a very short fuse. If — well you did — as you are reading this. Whatever you do — never forget to write this._

 _I did got some gould (Gringotts fixed it — and you pay for it) and dropped me down up in Alaska. When time is right I be dragging myself down to Paxon, it's not much of a place, a few houses and a roadstop. But it's what locals have, and there I did seek help to go to Wyoming. I told them my uncle told me in his dying breath 'to get lost from there' after I se to his last resting place._

 _Well I got on the next pass on truck that stopped on its way to Anchorage. And later interstate bus, and to my next new onkel in Greybull Wyoming. Well — it was a 'no easy time', hard work, not the best living conditions but it made me strong as steel._

 _Good luck_

 _You gonna need it._

 _From mee to you._

 _AND - do remember to write this letter._

Well wasn't it hard eight years time.

First a few month of sickbay, healing, removing of blocks, blocks on my magic they told me. They even had to remove part of something they called a soulfragement, that almost killed me, but wayii how good it was after it was gone, even the scar went gone. That was not the only scar they had freed me from. My back, they say was a real mess of crisscrossing scars, they did show me images of it. And I say how could I not remember getting them ? ? ?

Well they told about charms that erase memories — and I did not know to **_not_** ask if I could get my memories back. Later I wish I did not insist, but in a way, now I do know who to blame.

Well — I was told I was to be dumped with an old gold miner a few miles from Paxon, it's in Alaska USA. He was dying and I was to be with him for his last time in life. It was . . . well he know about magic, in his own way. He didn't use a wand, but when he used a hammer, axe or whatever — it was as all his tools did magic, — well — _in his_ hands they did.

One thing he insisted on for me was ' _to_ _ **be one**_ _with my gun_ '. And I can tell six rounds with a .44 magnum revolver kicks like hell. God bless it was not automatic — if it was I might killed us both. But by time I got used to it. _Coy,_ as his name was, told me that there was _softer_ guns to, most common was the .38 caliber. But he also told me that if I fired against grisly with the .38, I would be dead before I could do anything more, but with the .44 I had a fair chance to put the grisly down - if I could aim right, hence I got very good with my gun.

I learned that his life was a sad piece of shit, he was from an old magic family back in England, his father that did not get his Hogwarts letter and was thrown out of family house, and later come to be in a US group of WWI soldiers, and with them ended up in USA, and he was hit by Gould fewer and was exploring creeks in the Alaskan wilderness.

Howe it come to be, he got gold — got a female companion — and got a son, at the age of forty-seven, that is Coy, and yes I know his true name, but I had to promise to never ever speak, or tell of it. But my opinion on an old headmaster dropped as I heard the name, of his time at 1890 — and the reason.

Well things are dynamic, a mine give, a time, then noting — and noting. A man need to live and that meant to find the gold

Coy lost his father to a bad card game loser, he won the game — but was still dead, Coy was eighteen at that time and alone in life. His mother died before he was two years old, life had been hard to her to. A lot later Coy found love in a retired _free living_ woman that was in need of more stable relation, it was a short time of love — she died in childbirth, a grisly took the life of his ten year old son two years before Harry come in his life.

Harry later was told by his goblin manager, that they had followed him, Coy that is, and his father, as a contract from long ago asked them to do so, hence they did know of his coming date of death, and Harry could help him on his last time, and at the same time Harry learned things too, three years that now filled his memories of a sad man's life, and Harry was his blood brother by blood hand-magic and of a dying man's word. It didn't bring a mountain of money but it carried the right of family magic both of what Coy and his father transferred but also to the family magic of the old headmaster, as they was thrown out of the house — not out of family, and all out of prying eyes.

:-:-:

And the time in Greybull, that was more of magic schooling, by tutors. Both close in city but most away from prying eyes. And it was at this time he got his guns spelled, silenced, recoilless, reloading, and invisible to others.

Before he was to return to his _timejump_ Harry had a new name Harley Irwing Glenn, and had the owner's right to a little gold miner's cabin a few miles from Paxon. The mine tunnel was caved in, his friend Coy was laid to rest in it and then cawed in by blasting the last of the explosives — all by the will of Coy.

:-:-:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

:-:

A/N: Harry is 19 years old if he is tested bodytime, and 21 if he is tested by mental means, as the time chamber do not register for bodytime tests :-:

:-:-:

That's how an nineteen year old man, with weather worn face was having dinner at Ming Dragon in west end of Diagon Alley. He was wearing glasses, but not because he needed them to see normally. The lenses gave him the ability to see hidden things, like things with magic, things kind of extra defence or ready made portkeys, hidden wands or other weapons was good to know of, if an enemy were supposed to be taken down.

In addition glasses had a small unnoticeable parabolic dishes on each temple, the sound they caught got amplified and filtered by magic, so that all that was not people talking was filtered away. He could even, thanks to the refined magic, choose which person he wanted to hear. And — beyond that, he had also learned to read lips and facial expressions, by that he understood what people was talking about even if he could not hear it.

He was distracted from time to time by doing his own eating and receive service from the staff, but what he did understand from whom he now know was the acting minister and Lucius Malfoy, was that they was discussing how to get the hands on Black Estate. Nor Gringotts or magic had accepted Draco as rightful heir, as the Sirius Black was not convicted for the crimes, nor was he dead, that much Harry had been told by the goblins before he went back in time.

Harry was surprised as he understood that the minister proposed they take him in and give a trial. ' _No no - if we do that he go free, he was not the keeper of secret for the Potters, Pettigrew was. If that come up, what else might_ . . .' at that point his dessert was served. But a little later he was back on them, ' . . . _we must help him escape, if he is to die during that it passes the masses, but you blow his escape up and give the order the_ _ **kill on sight**_ _as he is too dangerous, and everybody is happy. You will be well compensated. But it must be done before the brat's letter be published.' You fix the escape, then I can do the rest - but he must be out and alive for me to fix the rest' . . ._

Harry knew at that moment that there was going to be blood on his hands, a lot of blood. He also know that the letter he sent to _The Prophet_ two days after he returned from his eight years training, had somehow ended up at Lucius Malfoy — or the minister — might be to both of them, in less than three days.

It did not take Harry long to decide to make his dinner more enjoyable, by adding cheese and fruit, with red wine, just to be able to see them go.

But not before Mr Malfoy by accident of course had his nose bleeding. His reaction vas what Harry had predicted — he used the naphin. And Harry was on high alert, the wine in the glass was fast transformed into something that locked like blood, and with a switch spell, and what Blondi did evanesco on was gone just a second later. But he was speaking words not suitable for young ears, with got Harry to smile. None of them noted that the wineglass on a young man's table suddenly was reformed to a small bottle that find it's way into some pocket.

:-:

It did take Harry more than eight hours to make his decision — to not write Lucius Malfoy a new will, signed in blood with his little souvenir. It would be too obvious that someone was playing with marked cards. His first instinct was to use Lucius plan that his son would soon be Lord Black, or at least Heir to Black estate, but that would in life come a lot later, hence not go for it.

But what Harry did was to _shadow walk_ , a thing his native shaman in the tribe Harry vas involved in had teach him. The wizard type to travel by apparating was not much differ from portkey, as they both used physic material as travel agent, as air or for portkey, matter, and it's instant. But shamans in both America and Europe uses _spirit_ as agent for both remote view, often shorted to RW, and transporting.

No wizards — well normal wizards wards can block either RW, or spirit transport. And _spirit_ connect to spirits, hence Malfoy manor was all open for Harry when Lucius got home. The next thing was a little dangerous, extracting memories, and extracting knowledge, Harry was eager to know, but not to alert his victim. But Harry did feel a pull, and followed it, what he found did settle the deal. Malfoy Manor had just a limited time left to be, but both the elfs and his prions must be saved first.

:-:

To find Sirius Black was a little trickier, but little Harry had seen Paffo, and it was not Sirius Black Harry found but Paffo, as he now know was to be Paddfoot. To put his spirit finger on Paddfots forehead, and just press a little and his fingertip in direct contact with the spirit of Sirius Black aka Paddfoot, a few seconds later Harry know all he needed to know.

:-:

Harrys next source for information was Fudge, the smell of sheep boos was all Harry needed to drop all finesse, it was more like a hand then soft touch of the tip of a finger — but it did the job, the bad thing was the minister did not know how he was going to get Black out without risking any connection to himself. But that little piece of problem was now on the bottom of Harry's interest.

More of interest was a lot of vaults at Gringotts, Fudge had got his own pension insurance. To steel from Gringotts was not something that Harry was going to even try. But a will, signed in blood, attested by Lucius Malfoy — in blood, might be a way. That was just money, but all he learned about a lot of people was worth a lot more.

:-:

Next night Harry dropped of a letter to Sirius.

 _Sirius Black, aka Paffo_

 _Not to name the sender, even in soft words. Just know — I know you are innocent. Others know to, but conspirator to get the hands on Black Estate. Words are that you are going to escape, in someway someone are going to set you off to do that._

 _As you are on the run — word be out that you are very very very dangerous — and the order to kill on sight be by the minister himself._

 _To get you out is easy — to have you free — are not that easy. But if we let them 'kill you' by what they know — you be free — no one be looking for you. But that put us back to square one about the Black estate. Do NOT try to escape without me helping you._

 _Now, get a few drops of blood, or if you are . . . no never mind. Get a few drops of blood, smear them on this parchment, then roll it very very tight, and you have a one use wand, be ready that it burn to ash in a flash, use it to clean yourself._

 _Best regards_

 _Prongslet_

—


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

* * *

:-:

Harry had tough days, to spirit travel did take both time and focus, first going on search and when he found what he need then to transfer the body, but to go away from where he had addressed himself to needed peace, and not to be interrupted. Of course he could use the normal wizards apparate or portkey, but - that left wizard's magic to be found over some time after, and he did not like to leave any trace.

Warzone was a good place to collect knowledge on explosives, but easiest place to liberate what he needed was in old Russia. And Harry needed _a lot_. And a lot he did steel.

:-: Azkaban 02 am :-:

"Paddfoot, waiki waiki, its time to get lost."

"Har . . ."

"NO - no names. But." Harry cut him off but did nod his head.

"Thing are going to happen - the best is if they found _the dead body of Sirius Black_ here. But that's not to be you. In my trunk I do have a body, and I'm ready to kill him yes, — if I did not grab him, he would be dead just seconds later by a american sniper, he will be you before I kill him. _My guest will die_ that will alert that someone did die in here — yes, and they find the body of Sirius Black, but we are not to be here then."

:-:-:

Sirius had turned to Gringotts for help, and he was in a time chamber and would be there for more than a month. That would result in that he being impossible to connect by magical means, with was something that could be done to see if _a Sirius Black_ was somewhere around.

:-:-:

As the rest of Britain was reading Harry Potter's resigning of going to Hogwarts, the non magic England went on high alert as all indicators went off. And it did not take long before helicopters and ground troops were trying to get the image of what had happened. The crater was more than fifty yards in diameter, nothing could be found to give any clue to what had happened.

Not long after come the first of ministry aurors, only to be taken down by the soldiers.

Harry did not stay even in spirit form. He had stunned the elf's first, then the adult and the young Draco, thereafter. He did go by portkey to Hogsmeade with the stunned five girls, one of them was magical and the two elves's, he left them there, after removing any trace of his magic on them. After that he set the timer in ten seconds and activated his own portkey.

:-:-:

Next night Azkaban had its next death. One Bellatrix Lestrange - nee Black, sister to the missing Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, died by broken heart as she heard — or felt her sister's death, no one gave it any thought about two dead Black in Azkaban, all focus was on _what the hell happened to Malfoys._

see story image for a clue

 **:-:-:**

What could be summarized from _The Prophet:_

:-

The chock in the magical world was big when it was confirmed that the two elves that was found close to some girls in Hogsmeade was indeed from Malfoys, but the girls hade some tragic story to tell, they had been tortured and raped repeatedly for more times then they could remember, and had been prisoners in different length of time, from three weeks to six month, and they could confirm that it was the old Malfoy when they got to point at some pictures. But the mini image of the Malfoy was not free from guilt either. He had done the killing on to girls, supported by the big one, the big one had urged the young one for rape, but as he was unable he hade them in _the true pain_ and killed them. It was around a week before the last victims had arrived.

:-:

Rumors was going sky high, the non magicals insisted that the house — if there had been a house — it had been hit by a meteorite. But the magical know — that someone had saved the elfs and girls. And that was leading to that someone among them was indeed able to A: get past wards, as what vas confirmed The Malfoys did have Black Family Wards as the wife was a Black, and it was in the marriage contract that Black Family Wards was given for the defence. And it was not enough to be of family to get past — you needed to be on the access list to be allowed to enter without being escorted in by adult member of the house.

The minister Fudge was trying to blame Sirius Black — but that did expose that he had die in his cell a few day before. It was a few different stories, or rumours about it, some of them insisted that Black died ot Azkaban but outside of his cell, died in trying to escape, others that he was killed by a dementor in his cell.

As news was digged up it also came to public known that the other sister in Black Family also died in Azkaban — and it was confirmed that it was the same night as the Maloys was removed from earth.

:-:

It was at that time that Harry's letter was in the paper, and the crowd had something new to be upset over — and the one they addressed the terror on was the man with too many jobs.

In all that chaos, the spokesman from Gringotts tid tell the head of DML that they had one Cornelius Fudge in custody. Convicted to try to rob the Black Family Estate clean. He could get out from Gringotts if it was asked of them to release him — but he was cleansed of everything he had in his secret hidden places. And at the hearing at Gringotts he could hide nothing, and the next bombshell was that he was telling all about letting Sirius Black out of Azkaban to be killed on _trying to escape_ , to be able to letting Draco Malfoy be the heir. And that The Cornelius Fudge had insisted to be _let in_ into the Black Family vault, as it was his right — and he was. But was rescued just before he died in the vault. As he was not recognized by the vault. And if he was called to be released he was banned from ever again enter Gringotts worldwide — for life.

:-:

But Harry vas busy, he had not planned to be back at Nr 4, but during his extra time he had done his research, by RW. Vernon Dursley had been payed to have Harry, and payed well, from the Potter family vault. And Harry had promised himself — that they was not worthy to have it, and keep it. And as he was in the time back in Greybull, he had been hell angry, as he found out that Vernon received five hundred pounds monthly, ordered by Albus Dumbledore.

And as Harry was investing how Vernon used them, he found the hiding place, and started to plan the revenge, and for that he needed to learn how to print, how to make paper to make money. It could be done by printing with engraved plates, one plate for every colour. Or by building a miniature offset press, that uses a master, and it was very easy to make the master compared to engraving plates.

As of this Harry did buy one _small office offset printer_ that he used magic to reduce the size, fitting to print fifty pound bills. To get the masters, he could use aluminium sheets, or something called silver rapeilit, they was both made master by photographic and a bunch of chemicals, all accessible in different chops. Even the know how vas easy to get around. The most difficult to get around was finding the colour filters for separating the colours for every colour to be printed. But - with help of magic all was done almost too easy.

The hard part was making the recipe for the paper, most was ordinary fibres of trees, and for Harry's use it was ok if he didn't get the mix of trees right. The grinding of fibers was the key for the paper to _feel right._ The next part that was easy to check was the watermark. For Harry it was easy — just use magic, but he needed all the stuff to be at Nr 4 for the police to find. And again — things is easy to find if you looking for the right thing in the right place. What is commonly used in fabric business is _screen printing_. Just have a few pieces in frames, with paint in forms of what to be the watermarking. Having the mach of fibers in wather — as it pases the frame — whater and fibers make the watermark, it's rather easy to fix, and at the same time it's easy to _mix in_ the safety tread into the molded paper form, as it can be strained from side to side before the fiber mach come in place. The last thing to think of is the _press plates_ as the still very unstable to be paper is to be lifted of the form, and after some drying it has to be squeezed between to very plane surfaces, and dried dry. Then you have the paper to print money.

But with magic — Harry was able to produce a lot of clean papers, then in step, printed with half of the colours, and a first branch ready to be used. It was only one thin missed _if_ it was to be used unnoticed — all bills had the same serial numbers.

And as Harry was waiting for the Magic world to get to rest, Harry did some thievery at Nr 4. Well he did leave things to, in different places. He did nick most money, only to leave _the home made money_ in the place. And the things to make more money in cleverly shaped recesses. All that had fingerprints Harry had nicked from Vernon years ago as of this time, sleep spell first, and latex molds and Harry had all the prints he needed.

:-:

Well it did not show the first month, but it was not long before sneaky search was started to find who was releasing homemade _very good homemade thank you_ but still _home made money_. It come as Harry's christmas present when the news of the money counterfeiter Vernon Dursley court, and a lot of equipment fond that proved his guilt was found in the house.

And by that time the magic world was in panic, three more houses had been erased from earth, they all had girls rescued, two of them had elf's, all saved, all told same story as Malfoy's elf's, stunned and know no more.

Please: If you like it, give it review, you might give me a hint what YOU like to happen. I just write it for my own fun, and if it's fun to you too - it's good.

—


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

* * *

:-:

Harry had not planned for his time to be boring, but Christmas in London, in Gibraltar, and at the not so sunny beach at south Spain, it was Christmas decorations all over.

The only thing Harry could not get out of his head, get rid of those damn thing Voldi left. The diary he found at Malfoys combined with the regression ritual he had done himself as he was taught about the shadow way of being. It was a side effect from when his parents was killed, he was able to review all that done around him back to his birth.

He did live despite being hit by a killing curse, but three things had to cooperate for it to occur. His parents writing the protecting runes with a sharp knife drawing blood. Adding blood from the protectors, his father and mother. The father to give time to the mother to activate the runes, and the last — hope for the mother to be able to seal the oath by offer herself to be killed instead of the child.

And as she did that, and Voldi accepted the offer by killing her, he did not realize what he had done — until he tried to kill the child. At that moment a little part of the aggressor transferred a copy of all memory, and a part of the aggressors soul. A part that could never be activated, but could be a connector to the aggressor if he was to survive, and it was also a key to all his banking. But it was the carrier of the power of the aggressor, no less than half of his strength, it was need to be that way, to be for the power to slowly transfer to the receiver, otherwise it was also killing the protected. As he also got a lot from both protectors.

As harry was contemplating all this together with his tutor he got to realize that there was gates to be opened. And opening gates they did. And more, yes he did even go beyond that point as going into reincarnation therapy, he relived lives he did live before this lifespan.

Life is filled with family, friends and a lot not so friendly. Well before he was born in this life he had a toddler's short life, not even long enough to have his first interaction with a girl — a sad life, killed by a drunk driver. But the one before that, he was a very good hunter before he got involved in what turned to be a SAKOP, or in normal words the operations that was to find and eliminate the target.

Harry was totally surprised of some of his operations back then. The most advanced he was lifted up to over 35 000 feet in the air at that high he was in need of oxygen, and a good attire, and equipment. Close to the target border he was released, he and his small one use only glider. Thanks to the starting speed and gliding he was able to go very long into enemy land. At 12 000 feet he was to debark his plane and use his fabric wing.

The plane would ignite and burn to crisp as it was made of a mix of rust and powdered aluminium, or what is called thermite, added to wood and fabric, with also was prepared for fast burning. Ground people would take it for a last burning of a meteorite.

As he hit the ground he had a few days to prepare his camp — or find a better one. If all went well he was in _target area_ less then 10 mile from hitpoint. At one of his targets he had to get a piece of wood imitating a rail on a railroad. He was to remove the real rail, replace it with the peece of wood. And it was on a bridge, the hard part was that the bridge had military guards on both sides.

Harry had to think of that one, the river Wisla some two and a half mile from Warszawa.

Well no one in his line of command did know of his magic ability, neither was any of the magic users knowing about him, as he was home trained. And good was magic godsend helpful, in situations like that. And if this was not all, the target was open only six hours. At early morning the support train must not expose the trap. And the target is supposed to enter the bridge soon after midday, and it was a top priority to get the train into the water, any other stops for it and it was just a delay. It had to do with Germans concentrating heavy weather ability.

Well in the end he did stand on the bridge with the help of disillusionment charms, and as he did see all the guards on three wagons before the true train he was glad he did not waste any work that would not have helped the job. He let the wagons with the guard pass, and then transfigured a good part of the rail to soft rubber. And as the train was close upon him the noise would hide his apparition sound, and from safe distance he could see the train and bridge falling into the river Wisla.

But magic transportation was detectable, and he got to get the hell out of there before any of any of Grindelwald's people showing up as they might be on the guard from start, it was a risk he had to take.

Next night he inserted his balloon in his fabric glider, and started to fill it with hydrogen from one of the two tubes. One for each night of night travel by the winds. When the morning lights made it possible to orient himself. And he found that a head in south-easterly as the wing was driving in directions of not so friendly mountains, and below was not the best either, but better then to be smashed into a mountainside. And with risking the disillusionment charm, he went down safe. To get back home was just one other part of a job well done.

:-:

Oh — was Harry in good mood, he had the ability to check into memories stored from the therapy, both his own life before this - and what he was going to use now, Voldis and Harry was going for the Tiara — at Hogwarts, as it was Christmas break it was supposed to be almost empty.

After meeting with Sirius Harry had truly gone in for his animagus training, remembering his previous life sneaky business what could be better than something that could travel in air, like a bird. And he was a true hunter, a Pilgrim falcon. That come in handy as he descended into Hogwarts the day after new year eve. And thanks to Voldis memory mapping of Hogwarts, the room was fast found, and entered. And in a blink och an eye - the tiara was secured. ' _Do not let a good opportunity get lost - the room can help you if you ask for it do do._ '

It was as something spoke to him mentally, during his training it had happened, but that was years ago.

"Room - Hogwarts - can you show me what is supposed to happen here this school year?"

A female non desirable not fully corporal appeared and all the trash around dissapeared.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, heir of Gryffindor, by blood, to Ravenclaw by blood, to Slytherin by conquest. You was supposed to be here September first, you are not in any need to be here, but the top staff is ripping his hair to find you and force you to enter. His quest for you this year is to be challenged by a possessed teacher. The headmaster may not fully understand who is possessing him. The headmaster's quest is or was for you to stop the possessed teacher from getting a face stone, a fake stone that is fake of a fake."

"That does not make any sense to me?"

"It does if you know all of it. Anyway, Quirrel, is too badly damaged to be saved, keeping him here possess a threat to the children. You can do Hogwarts and the children good by erase him. It's in your karma to do dirty jobs; this is for the GOOD of all the kids here. Walk away — and later get to know that someone of the students was killed — and know you could prevent it to happen, that's being worse to know later, and it might come to you as nightmares when you seeing it happen and you being letting it happen as you did not prevent it."

"Do I here right — you are asking me to kill a teacher of the school?"

"No, by letting him to be possessed he did kill himself — but he do not know that. You only set the date for it to happen — and by doing that you are saving lives here, he has already got very close to get a girl dead, so it's not hypothetically seeking."

"Wawo can't you do it yourself?"

"No, it's not in my nature, if the headmaster asks the wards to kill a threat, the wards can kill yes. But this is different, and if you accept I can help you get what is yours."

"Okey — let's start, who, where, how, when, any more to ask?"

"Good, the box on that table is now a paradimensional part of headmasters safe, where he is hiding the, what he think is Flamel's stone. Just open the box, take the stone, crush it or sell it as a piece of stone, if you keep it, I can later help you make a soultrapper of it." Harry grabbed the stone. "Good. Next, the time your father roamed the corridors here he used a cape of invisibility. - The headmaster found it to be good for him to have it, I'm in no way possible to prove that he got it for lone, and in some way let your father think he hade got it back. But the headmaster can't use it, as he is not the rightful owner. The box now have the cape AND a wand that go with it. When you go hunting for the soul peace in the ring - be careful, as the spirit of old Tom Riddle - the one known as Voldemort is here I the Castle Hogwarts do know. The ring will try to have you to take it with bare hands, and it will curse you to death. Make some good tweezers, to handle it, and later I can guide you cleaning it. Okey - keep your stuff, on the other side of that door over there is the sleeping place of the possessed teacher - and do not stay to see the release, it might attack you."

"Can you close the chimney?"

"Yes - but it don't help you, they are spelled to be safe. But if you like I can fix some coals from a lot of fireplaces, to a large metal bowl, if you think it will help."

:-:

Well, it had been a good hunting after all. He did collect the ring on his way back.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ende of ch 5

—


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

* * *

:-:

AN/ Here Harry is referring to a cave, and a piece of paper. If you do not know about 'canon' it might get a little rough for you.:NA/

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Harry, what's bothering you?" Yes Harry had not been in top mood lately. And it did drop the joy they as he was supposed to have at Black Island not far from Aruba.

"Sirius, what I'm going to tell is seven times seven in true top secret. And can you bear in your mind that I'm a killer, or more rightly _eraser of human beings_?"

"Tell - and I do what I can to help." The now rather sober Sirius replied.

"Well first: Up to I got my Hogwartsletter - I know nothing of magic, or your magic world, but I did need to return to Gringotts, I got an invitation to get back. Then I did lots of time in a chamber - health and the like took two years bunkertime but it was just a few weeks outside time. After that I have done eight years in _past time_ , I did learn a lot, and one of the most important, things I did was exploring the memory Voldemort left me with. How and why I got it, is for another day - but the thing is, he did break his soul in pieces. I do have all but two of his past trinklers stored, Gringotts have one covered. Here - what does this say you?" Harry told Sirius as he gave him the sheet of paper that had drained Harry's mood the last weeks.

After a long look at the paper Sirius lifted his eye to Harry with a new glitter in them.

"Harry, this can be, it looks like it's written by my brother Regulus, R.A.B. can very well stand for him, Regulus Arcturus Black. If what you say is true, he turned against them . . . oh . . . brother of mee . . . if you just told mee. . . "

And Sirius was beyond conversation for some time, crying. And Harry let him - he knew family was - well family, and well . . .

:-:-:

"Harry, I do think there is something I can . . . well something I must do. Just be prepared to fill in, it can be what you are looking for, If the distance is too far - we must go to London for a new try."

"Okey - go for it."

"Kreacher . . . **_Kreacher, come to the head of Black Family. NOW_** "

"Bad master calling for Kreacher . . . "

"Kreacher, listen and listen well. Lock at this. If what we think my brother had something to do with this. As your master - I order you to tell."

"Bad master . . . . master Regulus ordered Kreacher to destroy. Kreacher, bad, Kreacher have tried but in vain."

"Kreacher. Listen to my heir. By the ministry I'm dead, they tried to kill me. The man that fouled a lot of good people is a half blood bastard, but a very good liar. He has done many of the same that my brother tried to get destroyed, they need to be destroyed, and Harry here has the means to do thet."

"Kreacher will listen . . . listen and do as ordered."

"Good Kreacher, I'm Harry, heier to a lot of high ranked names, Gryffindor is among them. I have by very hard work learned what the bad liar did. He himself killed a lot of more good families and family members than any other - just for his own hatred. One of the trinklers, is a locket of Slytherin line, it only open to the sound of snakes, otherwise it's very hard protected. It was supposed to be in a cave close to the see. I found this in it's place - can you help find the right thing? Oh . . and, yes I can open it - and I can destroy it - but that too is in vain. The must be reconnected and in presence of dementor, or death himself be purified, otherwise the soulpeaces be floating around, if so the pieces can find its way into a newborn wizard - he can be back for each of the pieces. Will you help us to fulfill your late master's last wish?"

A very calm Kreacher locked with big eyes at Harry as he spoke,

"Kreacher, will . . . Kreacher will listen . . . Kreacher must obey master Regulus wisch. Kreacher get the object." _pop_

:-:-:

It was approximately a month later, or rather february eighteenth, early evening. And it had cost a bunch of gallons to the Gringotts to extract the soulpeace from Helga's golden cup to a head formed of clay, and soaked in blood from a butchered pig. And with that Harry had all soul parts from Voldi.

The Gunat's hovel was the place.

The _stone_ he had transferred the part from himself in the _timestep_ was the _centerpiece_. The _diary_ from Malfoys, the _Tiara_ from Hogwarts, The _locket_ from the cave, The _ring_ from the hovel itself and the bloodred clayhead, that represented the _Cup_.

What Harry did not know, was that laying up the _ring_ having his father's _cloak_ and the _wand_ he nicked from Albus, did made a new dimension to the ritual.

As Harry was calling the spirits of the old - they come, a lot of them come, and they spoke. One odd couple that turned out to be father and daughter one Marvolo Gaunt and his daughter Merope.

 _\- oh - they spoke of the grandson and son, and the air got a strong smell of vinegar, and they both blessed the ritual, Marvolo ordered the family snake out of his hibernation - and to add itself to the altar._

And it was not long after that as the soulpeaces started to extract himself from the object's then inhabited, and into the centerpiece. Then Harry started the high part - summoning the last part - the ghostly black smoke, and as it come close it tried to flee - but with all - well most of his soul in the stone - and all calling on him - he had no escape screaming and threatening all around as he was sucked into the centerpiece. And it was as an anticlimax as all got quiet, quiet as death, and then

"Thank you, Harry Potter, do you mind if It take that stone?" Harry was too scared to do anything but show he accepted. And the being continued.

"You might not know - but most call me _Death_ , but I have a lot of names, depending on where and who you ask. That man - I have been hunting, and yes, smashing the objects would only release the pieces for me to try to hunt them down, I might got lucky, or they found somewhere to incarnate for one new lifetime - or a few. But now all is together - and he will be with us for many mantime to come, thank you. What made me able to come was that you are in possession of that is called three of the _Hollows_."

"I'm what?"

"It's a kid's story that I _the death_ in person give three things to the three brothers, a wand, a stone, and a cape. The stone you find in that ring, twist the stone in the ring - and you can call on a spirit from the byond for short time, a pain for them during the appearance, but among loved family it can be a blessing to meet and give gratings. Use it with care. The cloke it hides you from praying eyes - but, sound and smell get past it, that have been in Potter Family for generations. And lastly, the wand you nicked from Albus Dumbledore, by normal _handshifts_ of it, it would not have accepted you, but Albus Dumbledore, was on a quest to stop the one that helped the German side in last big war. It so happens that Albus and that man was old friends, and had the same goals for the future magic world, but they had different ways to reach there goals - and as so they went separate ways."

"You meen that _Grindelwald_ character?"

"Yes - you know - good, they was more than just friends. Well as they hade ther private meeting, Albus had a non magic firearm hidden, and shut him in the back. As Gellert was down Albus grabbed the wand. Healed the wound but also imprisoned his old friend, and to make him a less threat also did a rather dark ritual - removing the magic, or more likely taking the magic, the ritual take half, and he did it two times, that left Gellert with a quarter of his former magic, and as that was easy to store in a unknown prison."

"How do that play in me having that wand?"

"The wand must be _won in magic battle_. Albus won it with no magic, but by time it adapted to him, you took it with no battle, and it liked you. Keep it, but don't explore it, use it for good purpose and it will be your friend for a long time. Time now is for me to take me leave, in most kid stories I'm supposed to gift you one wish, and as I know your wish - I can't grant you your parents back,

"But I can give you the power of healing, if someone you like, are on the brink of life, _and if_ there time is not to come to me, they are yours to save, your new wand will do wonder then."

"Thank's, and thanks for telling. Ah - and the one who killed my parents - is he gone for good now ? "

"Yes - for many generations to come - as you all do return to fill your karma, you all return - a lot of times."

:-:-:

Harry had not noted - the sun was rising, all the trinkets and the valued things was all there, and to Harrys suprice the stone to. Harry almost died when he heard Kreacher .

" _Master Harry Sir._ Kreacher is sorry, not believing master Harry Sir. Kreacher is sorry Kreacher is a Black family elf, Harry Potter is heier to Black - Harry Potter can call Kreacher any time Harry Potter is in need."

"Kreacher, that Locket you master Regulus gave you to - to - well to care for, Can you see to that it stays in Black family, with you as the care for."

"Master Harry give Kreacher the honour to care for this?"

"Yes - and see that the true of your master Regulus be known."

" _Harry Potter - sir, You have not meat mee, I'm just a castle ghost at Hogwarts. In my youth i did steal that tiara from mother, and fled, and it was lost, as was I. Well the well spoken lier told me he would return it to Hogwarts - he did, but ruined and in hiding. You manage to clean it. Please return it to House of Ravenclaw - BUT! If you have to, do it by Gringotts in a will - and that Albus Dumbledore are NOT to be alive. As Tom Riddle was a student at Hogwarts he was a good boy - up to around his fifth year. But then he had got enough of the other liar - Albus Dumbledore. Can you promise me that Harry?"_

"Yes - I promise to _try_ to do as you ask me to."

" _Good, hope to see you at Hogwarts - some time."_ and the ghost just dissolved and the presence of the being also vanished.

:-:-:

AN:

I think this is a good place for chapter ending. Ok - Voldi is gone for good - yes.

But who knows ? - how is Snapes marking - Dark? Light? Gone?

Time is Spring Ester, and it's time for Luna to start preparing for Hogwarts,

Harry do have some small ability, well magic is in power. If Harry like to have a particular appearance he do have it, well he can't be showing old as albus, hell not old as Sirius, but he can very well look like being eleven to twelve.

Is he going to go to Hogwarts - coming year ?, as first year, or trying for second year. ?

\- That is - IF you like me to keep writing on it, making the ministry to be cleaned - and the like.

At this moment - the only one that KNOW that Voldi is gone are _Death_ , _Gray Lady_ , and Kreacher, and if I say so - they keep it that way.

:-:-:


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

* * *

:-:-:

Well Harry had been doing a lot of magic and that take one's power. As in half sleep Harry collected what was left to care for, and activated the portkey to his place, and he was in the bed in a blink, sleep found him before the head hit the pillow.

:-:

Three days later he was in need to find the loo, and get something to eat. After that he started to think on what to do, as his quest in life was solved.

The week that followed he vas mostly idling, and by _shadow spying_ , he come to see that Petunia now was in trouble. Vernon in prison and with no income she was in real trouble. The one sitting at the high pedestal upholding three full time jobs without caring of any of them he was plotting. Plotting to find, and retake the control over one Harry Potter.

The minister - well, the ex-minister Fudge, that's what he was now, pore and broken, that fit him in Harry's mind.

:-:

Harry was going thru his estate, he was looking for places to use, he also find the ownership documents, for a lot of residential areas. All was under supervision, and was generating good income. He also found out that the area that included Privet Drive was among them, and for number four, it was a note. _Rent free - till fore notes_. Harry did a mind not to go see Petunia.

But as he was going thru the family documents he found, some very interesting stuff, that was in need to be checked, and if it was still legal - it could be very interesting to, _let Dumb found him and order him to be at Hogwarts_.

:-:

 _Nr 4 Privet Drive._

"What do you want - wasn't you to be gone?" Harry could hear that Petunia would like to scream to him, but also she was in bad situation, very bad situation and she was not to cut the last rope - she knew Potters was not pore, and Harry did represent Potters, even if it was no hope as how they had treated him, but hope is hope.

"I can see you are not healthy, how is life, and sorry, I'm back, I'm did not go to Hogwarts, I have been out of country, I just returned."

"Vernon was framed for monetary forgery, and he blame you and your kind of . . . well his words is not to be spooked by me, he went to prison for . . . for too many years to come. I have no job, I have got some charity assignment, to get food, and the payments of bills are late. All in short - life is not good. Are you trying to move back in? If you are - do not hope to have food on the table."

"I see - may I come in?"

"Ok - do."

:-:-:

After the worst of bad words was done, Harry had ordered all unpaid bills, to be on the table. As Petunia was doing that Harry did look true the kitchen pantries to find the status, and found it was nothing left to make food of.

:-:-:

"Listen - and listen well. I'm going to give you a proposal. As this bills are for the house - and I own the house, I'm going to see them paid. First - you and Dudley, are to be tested at Gringotts, for family tree. I'm told that you are sister to my mother - I like that confirmed. Second - I like to see if Dudley have ancestors on his father's side - if he have, it's good to know of them."

"If you insist - what more?

"If - and that is a very mush IF. If you are my mother's sister I can offer you to keep living in the house, and get a monthly maintenance. BUT, I take the big bedroom; you have Dudley's room, and Dudley have the little room. And I'm the boss in the house; my word is to be followed even if I'm not here. In that way I can say ' _it's my home_ '."

"And If I'm not?"

"For your sake - I hope you are - if not - you be on your own and out of the house. Do you accept my roles of the house?"

"I have nothing else; you are my last straw - to stay alive."

"Ok - let's do the test. Here - hold on to this - and me."

:-:-:

The test of Petunia shoved she vas indeed of the same ancestors as his mother, as that was _ok_ Harry set the bill's to be paid. Next he did a good shopping of grocery, to fill the pantries.

:-:-:

"Okey - we test Dudley later, I might steal some blood for the test some night - he be not knowing. If, my suspicions have any ground, it can be that you have been used, by some of my kind, - and had the memory altered. If what I suspect come to be, Vernon will not be returning, and you divorce him. If he is father of Dudley, wee see to that later. Ok - so far?"

"Yes - but I can't see what it's in it for you, the way we treated you all years."

"It's nothing in it for me - more then I own this house, and I don't like it ruined further - _the old man_ \- the one I do not like very much actually did a thing more than he even realized himself. He did blood wards for this place. But he did not like that any that do not like him - well that vas some decade ago, to be able to link him to _blood wards_ as they ware - and still is, seen down on as they are classed as _no no_. Therefore he left them open, that mean any with magic and with connection to the blood used can take control over the wards. And I have done just that - and by doing that I'm now in control and have reset them to keep a lot of unwanted _things_ to not enter here. I'm going to leave now for a week or so. You are going to get a ATM-card with a start of 500 £, and be added 50£ monthly. See to that you have food, and eat well, more healthy than for show.

And - tell Dudley - the new roles, and if he breaks them you both be out. Don't tell him I'm going to make that test, it might be done without his knowledge - some night. - OK?"

"Okey - and God bless you Harry, for helping me, I'm going to tell Dudley the new rules, well try to imprint them, and what might happen if he break them."

"Good - see you in a week." Harry sad and pressed a button on his wristwatch - and disappeared.

:-:-:-:

A few days later in _The Prophet_

 _Two days ago what locked like an accident happened in the Ministry, the person responsible for taking care - read execute, dangerous creatures was found dead in his office._

 _One unnamed person from the ministry told this reporter that if it had not been for that he had his left arm unclothed, showing the dark mark, it could have been an accident. What was told to be his very first ax, that was on display on the wall just behind his chair in the office, had fallen - hitting his head on the way down - beheaded him clean. Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour are blaming the thought to be dead Sirius Black for what he claims to be a right out murder. And he have ordered the Magical Law Enforcement to find Sirius Black and see to that the Harry Potter be brought back to England. We was not to get any more answers about Mr Black and his supposed dead in Azkaban. The Gringotts only answer was - if you have a claim for the family vault - try it or get lost. The only thing that is fact is that the former minister for ministry was not right in his claim for the Black estate, and have not changed we can believe, that give an opening that Mr Black is not dead. Persons not named say that the law that a person of high family ranking must take his or her OWL at Hogwarts - or lose the right to the family estate are going to be pronounced soon. That looks like a suspect way to force Harry Potter back home - and to Hogwarts._

:-:

Well Harry had seen Dombles writing documents and arguments, and in hidden words and suppressed arguments directed against some persons in various positions, and how easy they were to change, if things was going the wrong way.

And as Harry was bored, and did like to explore Hogwarts he did it from the shadows - and how could he not find _Skabbers_ \- and with that new planning started. He had a few days with stress, before he was able to enter first years boy's room, and do a area sleep spell. And then grab the rat, stun him, force him back to human form. And he had nine fingernails to carve the runes, and power them with his own and the rats blood. Then enlarged one of the nails, and carved the control run on the extracted part, that he then cut it of, and that was the key to the rat wherever he was or in whatever form he tried to hide.

All was ended with transforming back to his animagi form and fly away.

:-:

What upset the magical word was that three healers at St Mungo's did not come to work and when locked into the reason - they were found to be dead - and the cloth on the left arm cloudless - with exposed the dark mark. Harry was in bad mood.

:-:-:


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

* * *

:-:-:

AN/ Who was the healers? Well I have read some 4 Gb fanfiction, canon book 1 - 6. Someware it have fallen into my mind that there are (was) 3 deatheaters working there as healers. Canon or not - well - nothing in this claims it MUST be as in canon. I see what I can do to give more to it.

Oh - by the way - If you have not got it before - this is my FIRST story written by me in this language and it's un-beta'd, and not pre read by myself. It contains a lot of errors, try to find the story in crow's footsteps - that is my writings.:/

:-:-:

Well Harry was making his own manipulations, he had the possibility to use the contract when his very old family friend had made an easement in the house documents, the west tower two top floors was - for ever - to be open for Potter Family. It was set in the papers 1626. Written by the Aberdonian merchant William Forbes, and countersigned by the Bishop of Aberdeen, Patrick of Corse.

As the castle was later signed over to the National Trust for Scotland, the easement had been found to be still legal. And Harry had not intend to not take advancement of it, as the gift part to the document for Potters was in his own vault as well. Potters had at that time helped both with manpower, and financially and by that, they always had door open there.

And now he was _telling_ the Scottish trust that he was going to _move in_ , for some years to come. And that he was accepting to be a citizens of Scotland, and living under Scottish law.

That part was done much easier than Harry had thought it to be. It might be because the office had workers that know of magic - maybe even was magic users.

The next thing Harry was digging up was the Hogwarts documents for renting the castle for having it as a school, and the agreement as the rest of the islands was accepted to Hogwarts. It was the first book of law, for the school. Scottish law rules. If the school like to have their own _book of law_ they may have - BUT, it was NOT to divert from Scottish law - of the date the agreement was signed. By Godric Gryffindor and William the Lion on 1175 as Hogwarts was opened for the rest of what later was known as Brittain. And Harry was fast copying - well he did bought the service from the Gringotts, and with that he had certified copies of the law from the time and that it was still _in the force_.

:-:-:

 **:- Family Meetings at Nr 4 -:**

"Now, I have been living in this house with the new rules, and I'm impressed. You haven't seen much of me as I come late and leave without you notice me. But - I have had a gut feeling, that all is not right. Vernon was too aggressive against me for my magic. Five nights ago I had a goblin friend here, I had planned to sneak some blood from you Dud, but the Goblin must use pure fresh blood for the test, but they offered to come here - and do the test. You was at sleep, ve picked your finger as you was under sleeping spell."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Be cool, it's no danger, and its leave no mark. And as a cousin and I paid I got the result. Face one, you Dud have magic user as ancestors, and your magic is blocked, to all but one percent, hundred and you would be dead. And now, anyone born with magic and have it blocked to hundred percent die in less than a year. Blocked to one to five percent never retch the triple decades. You don't need much magic to live, but you need fifteen or more of your power to be healthy. It isn't the no magic that kill you, but having it blocked and being at non magical hospitals when ill that can kill you, in one way or another. Do you understand me?"

"I think I do, but not how - and absolutely not why."

"How - that I can tell later, why - well my guess is with you dead - one less to have to bather by."

"Is papa from magic ancestors ? " Asked a surprised Dudley

"Yes - but your papa is NOT Vernon Dursley, and it's not becauce your mam Petunia have been cheeting. Some with magic are as bad as some non magic, there is magic that help me to ask you to do what I like, and spells that force you to do what I command you to. Then there is magic that can erase the memory of what have happened. Who your true father is - I'm going to tell - but not yet. First, do you like to live - that is, do you like to have the blocks on your magic gone - if yes, it must be in steps of no more than type five percent a week, other _that_ might kill you. What do you say?"

"I like to live, can you help me? And why not tell who my true father is?"

"You must know more of the family constellations around the magic folks to understand, and before you do, you can start a family war if you tell the wrong people things that are best left unnamed. At the time that happened families was killed weakly in the magical civil war that ended with my parents died and I didn't die. Some did tell the head of the dark side was destroyed and I lived - it was rumored that I killed him - and I'm the one they put on pedestals - but none of them know how I had it here. You must never be known as my cousin if you like to have a normal life. And I'm going to take you to Gringotts, ones weekly, and they are going to help with the block's, for a fee of cose."

"Thank you Harry, can you forgive me for what I have done to you?"

"That's water under the bridges, I don't forget easily, but if you truly changes I can live with that, if not - well you won't like the result. And remember, I do it for you - as you are the son of my mom's sister, cross me and you cross her. And I do not like her getting more on her shoulders"

:-:-:

A few days later, and a lot of negotiation's Dudley accepted something Harry had found to be the easiest way to save his cousin, Gringotts chambers of time, for healing and what he could learn about life in magic world, and after that both Dudley and Petunia would dislocate to Australia, both under Petunias maiden name Evans. And they were out of country before the school year at Hogwarts ended.

:-:-:

All that was done as the magical world was speculating how some could be marked death eaters and have a healer job at St. Mungos without anybody knew about them. Names was not given, as asked the reply was _need to know only_ , hence no name was printed ether. But it started the spinoff as that a lot of people started to demand to see the left arm of restaurant staff, and it spread like wildfire as there was incidents when some refused to comply. From Voldis memory bank Harry got a lot, and his visit into Lucius Malfoy's head did compleet things the ten years after the time Harry got Voldis memories.

:-:-:

The wards did ring the bells, someone with the dark mark had been caught - trying to magically transport right into the house, but was now in the new room in the basement. The new added cell. Being there was draining the magic of the trapped one, in is open but its only one way, out - you must be helped by someone from outside the wall. And Harry had no intent to break from his dinner of a very good steak, something he had missed since he came back from his _time back_. Who ever it was they was safe, and being drained was not pleasant, actually it was very unpleasant - Harry had tested it just to get the feeling, the wards could be set in draining permanent or nonpermanent mod, it was set in the nonpermanent for the time being. But it was no hurry - no hurry at all. To morrow - or the day after would be good to - for Harry. And why not let the wards make it moor fun. Magicly in could also be magically out, after the full draining - well Harry altered the settings, as the intruder was fully drained, it would empty the trash, that would be - dropping it in Diagon Alley.

:-:-:

Two days later Harry read in the paper that the unconscious Severus Snape, had been dumped in the Alley. That's how Harry found out who he had as guest a little time. Not long after that Harry knew that something had hit the wards but repelled. He did suspect that it was an unaccredited phoenix that had tried - but did not like the results to break true.

The guess turned to be the most likely reason as the letter coming by the Gringotts showed up some days later.

:-.

Harry did smile at the parchment, the top three inches was all self celebration to and of Albus to many names Dum,,,

Under that he read

 _Harry Potter you accepted to attend to Hogwarts last year, you refused to come, the year school fee will NOT be returned as you have been absent without approved grounds. To make arrangements for next school years I see you in my office the june eleven at nine o'clock._

 _Alb . . . ._

And what followed was five inches of self celebration to and of Albus to many names Dum,,,

:-:-:

Harry's answer was not what _dear Albus_ had suspekt, as he read the paper next day.

 _Wee at the Daily Prophet, did receive a letter from the missing Harry Potter,_

 _Well we received two letters one addressed to us, and the other to be to you all folks - and specifically the Headmaster at Hogwarts._

 _:-:_

 _Thank you all_

 _You might remember that I did turn down the invitation I got to Hogwarts - and did accept it. But Hogwarts was presented to me under false grounds. And in time to reject I so did. False -?- Well why would I go to a school where the henchmen to the killer of my family are on staff. No - I decline to set my foot there as long as a marked death eater is on staff. Anyone that say that a marked turn on their master, or that they was spelled to accept the mark. I DO NOT believe them. If they like to declare that - well let the one that claim it take a true wizard's oath. If they live - I might take back my disbelief, but not without the true oath._

 _:-:_

 _Next - to you Albus_

 _You like to meet with mee. OK_

 _Be at Gringotts - at 06 o'clock coming Friday - ask for 'meting Lord Potter'._

 _Be on time._

 _:-:_

 _Next, I have seen your new law, all titled family members (read pure magicals) must take the OWL's tests at Hogwarts - or lose the right to the name at/on the British islands._

 _That dos NOT requests us to be students at Hogwarts, just be there at time for test's - you can be there do the tests as eight years old - with trolls and worse at all tests - but YOU DID the tests there._

 _The other thing that the law opens for is the rulebook of Hogwarts paragraph 1, Scottish law as they are / was at the date of the signed agreement that the Scottish school Hogwarts be opened for the rest of the islands later known as the British Islands. And that are NOT to be removed out of the book of laws, or altered._

 _That meant that the Scottish law from 1675, and you better learn it - live by it, because I be doing it - and I most certainly are going to follow it. Do see that a high family member can execute some of lower stands if felt humiliated. And - and that is a very IF - I be at Hogwarts - I be as a high ranked Scottish citicene._

 _That folks are what your government has started by try to corner me._

 _Bye for now,_

 _And Albus - do not be late for the meeting._

X X

 _And that folks are what it is . . . ._

:-:-:

Well Albus was not a happy camper - as he showed up six o'clock at the entrance of Gringotts. And before he was let in he was asked to leave ALL portkeys before he was allowed to enter - and that took more than five minutes. And before he was in the conference room it had steeled another five minutes.

"Sir - you are late for the meeting, the others left two minutes ago after waiting eight minutes for your appearance. You may return."

:-:-:

Behind the se true one way wall Harry and his goblin friend exchanged a few galleons - Harry was the receiver.

"You cheated, the bet was - he show up on time - and he did - to entrance door."

"Well - you had fun too, and that was the best thing we could do today. Let's go and do some business - buying things, oh - anyone we go invest in from last year?"

"As on your request we have had extra eyes all around last school year, and yes. The rat was there and yes we did notes it suddenly was marked - and I can only say - well done. The boy who had it, is a jealous spotlight seeking git, do not let him in your sphere. Three girls looks to be worth to invest in a first generation a Granger something, but I debt she's to be fully respond, she is _booksmart,_ if she have read what answer a question - she can reply verbatim from the book, but to put it in her own words - no. And if a book say it - then IT'S that way - by her. - Leave her, or be prepared to reteach her the way of life."

"I can see what you mean, are you going to do the inheritance testing on her?"

"Do you pay for it ?"

"I can do that, for a copy of the results. The next of the three?"

"That's a Greengrass girl, well equipped in the mind - suited for the Craws. But cunning well beyond to stay in Slytherin. Not much to do, just be good and what come - do come."

"Okey - I put the name at the front. Next"

"Now it become a little _tatchy_ as she was in the departure year, and are set to be in auror training, she is a Black, and can do as you - but in another way. She is a metamorph, you are more of a shifter, the results are close but they do not show for the same tests."

"Okey, anything money wise from the old group?"

"Your very timely placement of a will of Lucius Malfoy must stay the time, but noone have come to claim what's left. Are your little friend going to claim it?"

"Can you see to it's be transferred to Australia, as his address is at that place now."

"You claim it on his accord then?"

"As his guardian yes, sell what's here, I by, and you know how."

"Good - but you need to sign a few doc's before you take a leave."

:-:-:-:


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

* * *

:-:-:

Harry did not like it, but he had all Voldis memories to go by, and among them was memories from inside them Voldi had mindrape, as did Harry know what badass they was, the three healers was no exception. Most of the first generation youths, was regularly tampered with, blocking part of the magic, or post order by imperius to kill the family including them self. And Harry had scanned them before he had taken action on them. And they was the course the Longbottoms being still bedridden. Together they had caused more than hundred forty eight death that way. And that was another thing he needed to do - rescue them, Longbottoms that is, from the hospital, as they was on medics that had them staying as they were, but he had no time for that now.

And what he did not like was the new regulation that all youths that got an invitation to attend a magic school had to accept, or have a court call. It was said that as the muggleborn had to do so, it meant that for not have any difference between them, same rules must apply, go - or have the magic blocked. Well he was not surprised, just that it come this quick, hence he did need to prepare to be a school kid, and to get the Hogwarts Letter for the year he needed somewhere for the owl to deliver the letter. And that was done - Nr 4 was ok now.

:-:-:

First he eased up the wards, for avions. Owl's be allowed to enter, the phoenix do have a memory and likely would not try again. And he had to read the Hogwarts first year course, not for the knowledge but to know what they was supposed to read, to know.

He was looking for the rat, memories from the very last ten minutes of Voldis memory did show the ratman leading Voldi - the killer of his parents, and what he did find in Sirius memories before he extracted him from Azkaban reviled it was a true rat, a backstabber.

Yes he was looking for the rat - but the sad thing was - he could not eliminate it - as he was the key witness to free Sirius.

Or - as they had the planing, as Sirius officially was killed in Azkaban, by the staff, when Sirius was cleared from the crime he was blamed for - and illegally detained nine years before they killed him - for it to the estate have nine years of compensation added to the compensation for his death. Sirius had no interest in returning to Europe, as he was full time occupation with playing the field where he was in the paradise if West Indies.

:-:-:

Well Harry had seen the image of the boy with a rat, the rat did lock familiar from the image he had from exploring around in Sirius mind before rescued him, but he need to be shore, and as the rat was to be at Hogwarts it was a good reason to be there. And as of a memoryblock – Harry just come to remember – he had test the rat, and marked it, by runes on the fingernails. How could he forgotten – he blamed all things he had done.

Harry did send the rag to Sirius and asked for a confirm, and he got it, Albus tried a few times to get in touch with Harry, without any respons.

:-:-:

The rest of the summer passed with only a few cross connectors, the Carrow siblings was on his 'to do list' and it was just the easy way, as a shadow he was just had to follow the magic to the mark as he had seen them being marked in the memory of Voldi. And as he found them the shadow Harry only had to put his hand into the victim after he had given them a testing by locking into their memories. They just died, no one could find any course for death, one death may be something that happens - but two, was one too much for to be by natural occurrence. Hence it did start speculations as they both had their death eater mark fully exposed.

:-:-:


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

* * *

Sorry for short chapters, And do remeber - no betas' if you like - giv me hints on what you like to see: oh there are no Malfoy left, by that name.

And Snape might not be much older. (it's the year 1992 - no diary - but still Lockhart) :-:-:

 **:-:-:**

 **Down under**

"Are you all well here now?" Harry asked.

"Yes thank you Harry, we are starting to adapt to the time, and that the sun is in the north, I can tell you - it makes the head go in conflicting twists. But we start to accept that it's to be that way from now on."

"Good, do try to find something to make the day with joy, now I'm going to tell more. As I told you before, I did like to confirm that you truly are the sister of my mom, and you are - as I told before, what's left is who - and how the father of Dud is."

"You know?" Dudley sad surprised.

"I told you before that I know. Well, I was truly angry with some people that was in service of the one who killed my parents, and as I did start to _erase_ them I did look thru the memories they had, and it's more to it, but I did find some _drop-of-info_ as a hit, rape and . . . Well The Lucius Malfoy was in that event, and the target was a place hit non magicals, before they could start the killing the magic police did show up, they bad guy's left in a hurry. How many more that got pregnant I do not know, but as I did lock into Mr. Malfoy before I killed all in that house - I did se a young Petunia. And as the Gringotts did find you Dudley as a heir to the Malfoys, I did claim it in your name. All back there is liquidated, and money transferred to you here, but you need to get educated, and as your magic guardian I also did set up some rules. First: money need to work, if not they get lesser and lesser. Hence three quarters are at work. One quarter good interest but can be little risky, next quarters, moderate risk, and moderate interest. And lastly quarter safe." Harry told them.

"Was it much?" Petunia asked softly.

"The Malfoy did have a lot of dirty business, and for you not get involved I did order _sell it all_ , after that - you got it. And here are the figures. In total seventeen million galleons was transferred. The _sell up_ did get a bit more, but to cut of all strings to you, some of it was paying the cost. But as I said money works, here are the planning for the handling, you pay one tenth of that you earn. And those that handle your money like to earn money too they do what they can to increase to income. As of today, your income is more than six hundred thousand galleons annually. That in itself is divided into two parts, one is to refund the total, and one half for using money. Try to keep it that way and you will have a stable financial found."

"Is this truly true Harry? And how come I did not know about the rape? Girls do remind things like that." Petunia asked stunned, it truly was a lot of money.

"Well - I don't know - but let me guess - the magical government make sure to keep the non magics not knowing about magic, and at those attacks - they weep the memory of all at the scene, and if they have time - they implant fake memories to hide lasing events."

"The bastards" Petunia mumbled. Dudley was still gobsmacked at his rich."

:-:-:

Harry later left them as he knew they had what they could need - and a way to call him if in need.

:-:-:

Before he had to start getting ready for Hogwarts he had cleaned out Nr 4 and had new residence there to. Well - it looks like he be need to start as a first year at Hogwarts. Well Harry had a saying - If you like to bite - don't bite that can bite back. As was Harry was going to bite back? - yes indeed he was. By shadow spying Harry knew that Snape had not the gut's to leave Hogwarts for more than a few hours on daytime. _Well - let him show, and then he's mine_. Harry thought. He recalled from his now _old_ memory the equipment to buy, as for books, he went to the Knockturn Alley, first to find sheep books, a lot of books. And fast he found the need for storing his purchase. As he was in search for something locking like the trunk Hagrid had purchased on his behalf he did find something way beyond his imagination sale of mortgages in party units, some was big lots from each place - others was separated by type if subject. Like five _big boxes_ that were all that was from rooms, actually - the hole home. Others were like kitchenware, brooms, wands, writing equipment - that included self writing stuff. Harry was almost lost there, but he did use a lot of money. Like five hundred yards of bookshelves with books, leather armor for his size as he was going to be using - and for times he be as kalender old, and what he would not get at Ollivanders - lots and lots of old wands. To close his day he did buy a _new_ school trunk - well it did look like that, but it was a seven compartment trunk but all moods other than first year trunk was hidden, if not keyed in.

Later he got the booklist, and at a fast look at it it was something very odd. Seven books of the same author - and they were _not_ education type book, it was more like _storytelling - and worse - self glorifying storytelling_. Harry was _not_ going to . . . buy them he thought. But he did go to the second hand and locked for them, as they was not on the shelves he had. To not waist any time to read them - yes he was going to _know_ what they was. He used the time turner he got from one of the other sores some Bor...  & Bur... something.

:-:

Time go - as time do

:-:


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

* * *

Well going to Hogwarts did need some extra safety, he's appearance was one of that, oh-yes he could force his appearance at will, it did take _power_ to do and keep. Hence it was not an option to awake and being twenty-something in the appearance, or being carried to sickbay, and turning to the old self. No - but he did have the option Gringotts had promised - a potion, god for week or month. When he did take a dos - he would stay at the appearance as ten years younger self for the dose time, week or month. He did have enough to last a year, with one week overlapping, he would take the potion every three weeks, to secure that if he was in hospital as the third week ended he had a good weeks of appearance left. The potion did have a longevity of fifteen dose length, weeks or months, hence he had potions for a month time.

The bad thing using the potion, if he did alter appearance at will, he was back to the calendar old self for the rest of last potion time, no potion could help for that time.

He did know he was supposed to ride the train starting at Kings Cross - but as Hagrid did not explain how to get to . . . to . . . well - to the train. Oh-yes he did know, but he still didn't receive any information how to get there, hence he let it bee.

He had been at Hogwarts, and knew a lot, and he had been able to _see_ last year sorting, staying in the shadow. And that's how he did it now.

The old witch was reading out loud the names and the sorting hat did sort them to the houses. And as the names come she come to ' _Harry Potter'_ , And all noise went out - walking steps could be heard, as Harry did put extra hard steps just to make the sound heard thru the big auditorium, and soon the hat went into the air, and down a bit - and it soon shouted loud **_SLYTHERIN_**. As Harry left the hat he went visible, and started to walk to the house of snakes.

As he did sit down - he did look at the staff - and yes - he felt not one but two intruders in his mind. As the first entrance was in the foggy marshland - they did not see anything more than just fogg. But Harry did act, The old man lost his legs to the biggest alligator ever. Well not physically but in his mind. The mind of the old man could not handle having legs any more as they was cut of, the second part was the spell that hit the old man - as he tried to escape the alligator - the memory spell, erasing any memory of mind attacking and the planning to the mindrape. The black harid did meet a snake, a _Pseudonaja textilis_ and in a few moments he was just collapsing. The 'bite' was in the mind, and the mind did react to the snake poison, as the second part the poison did erase all protection of the memory the victim had, and all memories of one Severus Snape was transferred into the premade room in Harry's mind landscape. Transferred as if Snape did not die he would be without memories. But well his luck was not on line that day. Well the sorting was erupted and soon kaos occurred.

~Phase one~ check.

:-:-:

Well what a chaos, the sorting wasn't even done and two member of the staff was down - one dead, by heart attack the nurse said, and one screaming as i he was in pain - and said he lost his legs, even though they were fully visible and not the least blood was found either.

 **:-:-:-:**

sorry for the short chapter


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

* * *

A lot of what was solved in the chaos but he was together with the other new ones shown to the lower regions and there to the common room and then to the dormitory - which showed that there were small single rooms in a corridor, shared hygiene space, shower and what eveer. And was told to be in the common room at seven o'clock in the morning.

"Heyyy Potter how come are you here - you are a typical halfblood and Gryffindor you have no place here?"

"And you are?"

"It is your task to know - as you are here. I'm the one you have to serve as you are here."

"I didn't hear your name, but I can find out, a - Marcus Flit a 'nobody' tomorrow at breakfast you stand up and give me an excuse, if not - I by my birthright I call you upon a magic duel. What family right I do have is _your_ _task_ to know - before you talk."

Harry knew it was very close to confrontation right there, but too much might have happened, and Snape was not there to back them up, and there might be a reason that nothing more happen. And Harry made it for the night - he warded the door - vigorously. The room was sealed, and he did a shadow walk back home.

:-:-:

The following morning they were all called down to the common room;

"Good morning, I'm Horace Slughorn, I was called in last night, and I was the head of Slytherin a decade ago and I do teach potion. I will be doing that again, as long as I'm in need to help. Now fifth years lead our new members to breakfast. Oh - and Potter - The headmaster like to see you in his office right after breakfast. - Get moving !"

:-:-:

As the breakfast was almost over Harry raised and signaling with his fork clinging the goblet,

"Good - some people seems to not understand the rules, Hogwarts rules. As I was settling myself in the common room yesterday this trash started to order my around. And I was told it's my business to know the foodstair - that's the same as who is higher than you in rang, and act upon it.

"Well, it's not upon me to hammer my status into your brain - But - Here I display my signet rings for Slytherin and Gryffindor. That make me _LORD_ of the houses Slytherin and Gryffindor. Add to that I own this castle, the school Hogwarts are allowed to use it - under the rules that was signed by my ancestor Godric Gryffindor and William the Lion in 1175 that was when Hogwarts was opened for the rest of what later is known as Brittain. And the school rules from then is still in place.

"Just for your information, same rank _lord_ in Skottland over rank any _lord_ from the rest of Europe. And there is no higher ranked _lord_ in Skottland then Cland Gryffindor - witch is mee. Hence I overrank you all. As I did say - yesterday this trash tried to step on me - I ordered him to give a true excuse to me during breakfast - he has not done that - and bye the rules I'm bound to act - From this moment - fifteen minutes at the quidditch grund - a true wizard's duel will be the result. Fail to respond equals loss of all magic."

" **I FORBID** \- stop this nonsense, you are no more than a student - a first years to thet. I'M the headmaster and I make the rules here. **Potter** \- my office NOW." The headmaster screamed.

"After the duel - try to stop it on your risk, it's your magic you play with - and you better go to the documents and check up what I just said. Thirteen minutes left."

:-:-:-:


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

* * *

Harry waited - and waited at the quidditch grund alone, as the time ticked away Harry knew something did actually stop all to come out, and Harry knew who it was. And as the time passed the mark of fifteen minutes Harry had enough:

"I Lord Gryffindor - Owner of this place - I do hereby revoke the the contract from the year 1175 letting this castle to be playground for the self-appointed masters of the rest. As I so do - I - and only I are to be in control of the wards for the castle. As the headmaster did interfere I order the castle to prevent Albus - with too many names to be spoken - Dumbledore from doing any magic inside the castle grounds. And set Marcus Flit, to be unconscious, as long he is on the grounds. AND - place ALL that have in their minds to hurt others in the cells. Elfs of Hogwarts - evacuate all of Albus Dumbledore's _private_ property to outside of Hogwarts. Eject ALL students that are supporters of the killer of my family."

Harry was not in a good mood, as Hogwarts was following the new commander's order Harry was getting the transcript of the actions - right into his mind. And it was a lot, 27 students was cast out, 18 students was in cells, and so was two teacher and one headmaster. Both teachers for planning to do untellable actions with students combine with altering their memory, and the headmaster for knowing and allowing it to happen. One of the teachers for stealing the students money by demanding the by all his book's - to no real use, and for himself to just sitting of time without being able to do any work - with is to harm the students. Among the students in cells, most was just for bullying - but eight for sexual assault, two was for raping.

He had no willpower to return in, he was just so taken down.

EOC

Sorry folks. I been hit by the writers block syndrome.

I have been playing this in many blueprints - but to no use.

The cast out students - might be a problem -

But the students in cells be a problem - yes.

It's 1992 - Canon be Harrys 2' year - the Lockhart year

As the Malfoys was erased - and the diary horcrux taken care of - it be no basilisk.

But still - what to do - yes there be a school - soon - no Snape :-: (RIP)

I bee back - i hope.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

* * *

The days that followed was not what he had hoped for, well the days that followed was new to the staff of Hogwarts too. And it was not as some places that happen inside stays inside, as close to thirty students was cast out from Hogwarts, word was fast spreading and it did not take long before ministry officials was _knocking the door's_. As they was 'knocking on the gates' and that's the same as knocking on the wards, and they used to be open, and as Harry had not closed them they was open. Of the eight people that entered three did just vanich. One of them was one Rufus Scrimgeour, the wards did tell Harry of it - and it was because his aim was to put the Potterboy in chains. And as he found himself in must be a cell - he was not going to go easy on the brat either - well after he made his way out of here.

What he did not know was that two of his henchmen's was in cells to. They was marked with the same slave mark that Snape was marked with. And after the invasion in his minds of Snape - he now have all of Snape's memories. The five that was left entered very confused.

:-:-:-:

"Sir's what are your business, barging in here without invitation - and who are you?" Asked Harry as he was walking up to the five.

"It's none of your business of yor's, so just move around."

"Werry well. Goodbye." Harry say and before they know - they was outside the gates - and the gate did not open for them again.

:-:-:-:

Later that day, he was kalled by Minerva to her office.

"Mister Potter, I'm told by chef of MLE that some of ministry personnel that come here to invest why some students was cast out of Hogwarts, and some of that personnel went missing, As I know - you are now in control of the wards - you are asked - but take it as ordered to answer to the ministry."

"Answer, is; I was attacked at my entrance here by two of the staff - including chef of the staff. Snape - as a murderer meet some deadly snakes - in his mind - and the mind was killed - that killed him. The headmaster was hurt, but live, that give me the right to revoke the rights to use my house, and I did revoke the wards. They now stands; anyone who is inside my house, that have hurt someone also inside my house are in my prison. Anyone that are entering and are on the way to hurt someone - are put in prison too. My wards do not accept any with sympathies of my parents killer - that is Tom Riddle - more known as Voldemort."

"You are ordered to answer to the ministry by your selfe - at the ministry."

"Tell them - Skottland have revoked the right for the shithouse of the government led by the black elite of english. If they want answer of what happened here - they are welcome here - to ask and get answers, if they come to make trouble - they will get that. And that is what happened with the last group that come."

:-: Five days later - Minerva's office :-:

"Lord potter, this is Lady Amelia Bones - ordered here by acting minister, and what's left of her group of three, Auror Shacklebolt. Can you tell what happened to the third member of the group?"

"Lady Bones - and Sir Shacklebolt - be welcome to my home, yes it's now my private home, and it's not under the british government any more. Your third member is not accepted, as she was in her mind to kill me in a planned frame, where she first stunning me, and as you being suprised be stunned to. Then position both of you and kill you by a death curse using my wand, then killing me with a cutting curse thru my throat - saying she was aiming my arm - but I was moving. How do I know - well the wards of Hogwarts _know_ \- that's because they are intent based."

"I don't believe you - without proof." The Bones lade spit out.

"Werry well: Elfes of Hogwarts, redress the last prisoner in suitable dress - bring all her possessions in a closed box her - as you transport her to me."

:-:-:

"?=&=(/%?)&" ' _silence'_ Harry had to stop her swearing

"Madam, you are a prisoner of Hogwarts, you are in Scottish land that are **_NOT_** under the British as it was revoked a few days ago. And as so - I by the right to do so - I invoke a true oath on you, I'm going to speak of your crime - you have only one word to say - when I ask you to give the answer - the silence will let only one word pass - all words that is not _yes_ will be translated as _no_. Use that possibility to answer with care. If you lie - the true oath kill you, if you you do speak true you live - until your trial comes. Turn the head sideways if you do not understand."

:-:

"Good."

"Lady Bones - tell her to think before answer. And that I do have the right to kill her as it stands right now."

" _Dolores_ if what I heard is true, you are in a very bad position - listen, and listen carefully. And make your choice, it's on yourself."

"Madame Umbridge, as you entered Hogwarts, and walked inside, your mind was set; to kill me in a planned frame, where you first stunning me, and as your companions was surprised you stun them to. You place them in a position that can be explained and you kill them with a death curse using my wand, then you kill me with a cutting curse thure my throat - saying later you was aiming my arm - but I was moving. Now think of what I have explained - you was planning to kill two aurors and me, planning to blame the death of the aurors on me. For that you are in my prison. And I have placed you on a true oath - lie and you die, no lies and you live. How do you plead - guilty or not, give your answer - _yes or no_ \- and remember the only word that is not no - is yes. YOUR answer please"

" **YOU LIER I** k _il_ . l y o . . . and Madame Dolores Umbitch died.

 **EOC**

And a review - make me in a good mod


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

"Well Lady Bones _that's_ just one of the British ministry official person's trying to kill me. And as the British have made a law that force all of us with a _name_ to be here at Hogwarts and sit for the OWL, I'm forced to be here, - _unwillingly_ , I might add. One of the staff - a marked slave of the self proclaimed lord - known as a dark lord, who marked his slave as cattle. He entered my mind and died, the head of staff entered two - but live - for how long one can wonder.

"You see - as of that I revoked the right to use my private home to what I call 'slaves and sympathies of my parents killer', hence no marked can enter without ending up in my cells. All that have in mind to cause harm to me or my guests be in my cells, that excuse of humankind was one of them," say Harry and pointed at the now dead woman, but kept talking. "She is to be burned to ash - and be sent to north see - before the day ends. And if you have no more issues - you may return back. Be kind to send a request if you like to be back."

"I can see what you mean - I did not like her, but I did not suspect the bitch to plan to end our life to get to you. What will happen to the students that are still here, and do you have students in your cells?"

"Word is out - they who do not harm others - can stay, School will restart with some modifications. If they prefer to go home the school fee will be returned in full. And yes - some are in the cells, for what they have done - rape is among the guilt's of some, minor bullies and that sort of things are to. In a few days as the parents can be here they will be in my cort. Rape cost, 1000 gallons to the castle and 50'000 galleons to the victim, for each offence. And they are _not_ expelled, school fee is forfeit. When the penalty is paid - they be free to leave - if they not leave - they be cast out - but if the parents can't pay - the goblins do like workers, they pay 10 galleons weekly, but charge 5 of them for food and somewhere to sleep, they might get out after serving 193 years, I do think some like to borrow the money and pay.

"You can't do that - the family will not accept it!" The up to now unspoken Kingsley muttering soft.

"Never mind - they are under true oath - and as they are guilty they die if they lie - but the family will still be charged by Gringotts. Please see your way out - in five minutes you will find yourself somewhere outside my premises.

:-:-:

What Harry did was a surprise to all on staff, before the week ended he had called to a full meeting in great hall.

"Listen - and listen well, As you can now see, some of your former schoolmates are missing - some of them are just evacuated as they had not done any _crime_ in here, some of them are in cells and going to be called to my court together with their parents - but that come later.

"The staff you are used to are hired by the government elected board for the school Hogwarts. But as my mind was attacked by the head of the staff, and the one who died, I revoked the right for the British to use _my private castle_. One of the servants of that government had in mind to kill two that was with her - and in that arrange to blame their death on me, and by then she planned me to be dead to. That was - and it still stands, as an act of war.

"The result of that - the old staff is now at a form of house arrest. They have _no authority over you_. You do not even need to respond to anything the tell you. BUT, you are allowed to speak, ask questions of them - but if it's about being here - you better ask me.

"I have called in new staff, they are hired from elsewhere, lessons start coming monday, you old student's might not recognize what you read last year, or years before. Hogwarts will from now on fallow the international sallabyss. The books you was _ordered_ to waste money on I can't do anything about, except for the storybooks, by Lockhart, keep them in good condition and in a few weeks you can go to the library with them and get refund.

"At each new class start you will get new books - they are _on loan_ they are to stay in school - for the coming years. If you like to buy your own copy - you can sign on lists - but that be for later issues.

"Quills and phagament - that's _old staff_ as classes start you find modern stuff to use. What's new - breakfast starts at 07 and last half an hour, and all meals are mandatory, more of that you will find later. If you were here for just spending some time - you will soon find the doors will not open for you - except one - the door out.

"I pay the staff to teach you - if you do not like to learn - you have no place here. New to some of you - you must learn how to cope in the non-magical form of society, that's both how to speak, and what items used - to do what. And that goes to both sides, worldwide. You better read the new rulebook you find them on your bed as you return.

"Last thing - if you don't like it - you have one week after coming Monday to end your time here, and be refunded for this years school fee, you can remove yourself later - but without refund of school fee."

:-:

It did take some time was handling the offending inhabitants in the cells, as no marked individuals could come into Hogwarts - some of them had to be on hold - for the time being. The ministry officials in cells was informed of Umbitch - and what she had done - and what that resulted in - _war_ and they was to be seen as POW's, and as that soldiers behind the lines to sabotage the other side - can be executed by righet's. And the same words was going back to the ministry by the letters they managed to smuggle away - not knowing that it was orchestrated by Harry - and that he was reading the letter first.

Lockhart was not pleased.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, you are accused of stealing 28'000 galleons, from the students by ordering them to buy your books - that are of no value to the studies. By signing this form you accept the refund, with interest, and fee for handling it, to be taken from your vault. Do you accept and sign it?"

** Sorry folks - my author capacity can't make it to write Lockhart's respond - use your fantasy **

"All I writen is well worth reading for what I'm going to teach them - hence they need the book's."

"We take that as a no then. - Next is your plan to 'how to say' well _to play the field_ \- that is using girls for your pleasure - and removing the memory of the event. That be a crime that we are going to let the newspaper write about. But until you sign the act of your crime, and accept the money refund - you stay here."

:-:-:

Well it was a lot of bad mouthed words in the cells, and the castle was using magic from them - keeping them on a very low level, the fun in it was the bogart patrolling outside of the cells - as dementor do in Azkaban.

:-:-:-:

 **EOC**

 **Sorry to all - for my 'broken languish' I'm 70 years old, and my school are just 7 years - with one - or was it two semesters with some english, add to that - I'm a miss-speller in swedish too, there is a name for it - but cant spell that either.**

 **I do hope - you can say 'Hai' - from wherever you are - it really make my day.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

* * *

To say it was new order at Hogwarts not just the beginning, the old staff found they had there own part separated from students and the new staff. Albus found himself locked inside, he was unable to reach out, neither by floo or owl, not even his patronus or Fawkes was able to take him or his letters out. Some of his personal items was returned - not all, and nothing of what he himself had seen as his personal items but was Hogwarts Material, that was all books, paid by Hogwarts account's.

The students found out that breakfast was not what it used to be, but a small _daystarter_ before one half hour of hard training physically, followed by next half hour of personnel refreshing and then half hour next meal, the true breakfast. And classes started as before at 09 o'clock.

New was also that they was in the same classroom the whole day, the staff and course was what altered. The only exception was the afternoon that started with potion followed by outdoor events, some time in groups of five - visiting non magic areas - like Glasgow or more often the town Dundee. All of those events they learned a lot of how the non magic clothed, and mowed around. Harrys staff had also prepared their own small CCD cameras and placed them at strategic places, and replayed it at a later class, and have them to find out what wrong they did.

Visiting places like The McManus, Dundee's Art Gallery & Museum, or a school like Morgan Academy. As they visited - they also learned some things - like the McManus originally had higher towers in the plan, but the ground could not support it and they had to make the towers lower. And that it was in building at 1860-ies as a memorial to Prince Albert. The most appreciate was when they visited some of the theme park's in Glasgow. But not all _afternoon events_ were amusements - some was hard physical obstacles curse, where some of the obstacles needed magic to solve or take down.

But still - the most _new_ was in astronomic with a few new really expensive power telescope. What they had before they could hardly see some dots around Jupiter or Saturn, now they was able to see as clear as they could see the close moon before, looking at moon now it was as locking down from Astronomy tower to the ground below - well not that close - but still.

The new that was new to them was when they met a group of goblins, they was to give blood for inheritance test, and a physical health test.

Some weeks later some of the prisoners had start to see what they had done wrong, one of the raper's had not one, not two - but a lot raped to be accounted for, the school got 18000 galleons from him alone and the family had to pay another 900'000 galleons to get his son home. The other one - well Gringotts got yet another worker to help them in the mines, for the world - he was as if he would be dead.

The ministry official had to sign an oath to not be back with offending assignments - or other offending business.

The other students was, what Harry could tell, liking the new order, well that after some of them had to think mew way of life - a few times.

:: Minervas Office - well _old office_ as she did not have an office anymore ::

"You asked to see me, what can I do for you?" Asked Harry.

" _My Lord_ , I feel useless - just sitting here doing nothing, I'm used to work, teaching my students - why can't I keep doing that?"

"As I was in need to reorganise the school - I did it from bottom to top, my new staff having one hell of time to relearn the students to do magic - the right way, in a few weeks the old staff will be allowed to visit the new style of learning. I was forced to be here, and as I was attacked by the staff - i was left with nothing else but defend myself. In my mind I can only harm anyone who enters, I can't pull someone in - that are not trying to enter by them self. Snape did, as did the past headmaster. Snape entered the door into one room and encountered a lot of snakes - and got bit - he died in his mind - close after that - his heart stopped mostly by surprise - one can say he was frightened to death. Albus entered another door, and before he was alerted of the danger - he got bitten by not by alligators or kroks - by my pet varan, you know they are not far from snakes and dragons - actually - Varans are the non magical dragons - but without wings.

AS he got bitten in both legs - he will not last long. The poison - he have survived - but the bacteria - do have a life of their own - and I do think Albus have no clue how to respond to them, I do not give him more than a month more, you can tell him next time you can visit him. And yes, his body was not bitten, but his mind was and his own magic transfers the bite and what comes of it to his physical body."

"Why do you still holding him prisoner? If he is dieing why not let him go to St. Mungos?"

"I can't put up a court and get him convicted for the 5328 death, I blame him for, and who knows how many more IF the future being his way. He is too narrow minded to work with others, give his view of things, AND listen to others. No - all have to be the way he points -without telling why. And worse - without any care what happens to the folks on his side - all for HIS great goods. It's for the best that he stays here."

"You can't blame him for that many lives - no - he is on our side"

"Yes I can - as he did not do anything to stop his lower – yes; his lower - Grindelwald. And when he did - he used a ring with hidden needle with non magic anesthetic, he found the opportunity to use it under their act. And he did NOT stop Tom M. Riddle - later known as self proclaimed Lord V. - That is the reason I blame him - that including my parents - your family, and some thousand more."

Minerva was speechless and Harry left.

:-:-:-:-:

 **EOC**

 _Thank you for the kind words in review -_

 _As Harry did get all from Snape's mind, all what he knows of deatheaters - of Dumble and well - all._

 _And As war is now declared British ministry vs Harry - and Harrys Skottland,_

 _What is Harry to do - attac in British - on known DE's - or just keep running Hogwarts - for some time ? - pse - let me know_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

* * *

Well time go as it does when weekdays passing by, students was very tired at start, after eight of them had been called to have a warning for being lacy, risking to be excluded and sent home, just two got sent, one for being lacy, and one for bad mouthing others. But as weeks go they found out - the physical activities paid of, but the most hit of an anvil falling to the head, was the surprise of the non magical world. At one point the whole school had been briefed and teached to act as wounded in an airliner crash. Well it was for a movie, it did get the results of what was possible to show as moving images. They had been in a makeup to lock burned, with cuts and bleeding, asch gary in face as in shock - and good only know what. They had fun when mingling around the friends and other schoolmates to show how they looked like.

And then they as to akt, that went supringinlye well only a few retaking was needed, and that was not to blame the students but the film crew.

And to be in a crashsight they needed to have been in the air in the script - that was to be shut in a dummy, but as a surprise payment they got airborne in the real jet airliner. Well it was also that he hole Hogwarts students and staff - old staff as well as the new - was temporarily relocated in Wind River Reservation in Wyoming, and they had to be spread out in smaller groups.

Harry had taken the time to reform Hogwarts, hence he needed to have the castle empty. His prisoners was sent away, kids home, the ministry personnel was just dumped of penniless and wandless in Glasgow. He knew about the idea of the movie to be made, and as he could help with the actress that was mostly extras it was a well hit in time.

:-:-:-:

One and a half month they had been over there, and it was time for Christmas break, but Britannia was in kaos, true really kaos. Well Harry knew, as they had done the inherent test, eighty-nine thought to be dead familyname resurfaced.

The ministry had done a damn mistake, the law from 1292, where no familyline was allowed to end, had been rewritten 1423, allowing the ministry to take over - well after some time fifty years.

There was a passus in the legal form. The ministry could take it before that time - but if the family member was found in the fifty years the ministry was oath bound to reset all what was taken with interest and found any damage. The tough thing was that the time of fifty years restarted the day the ministry stepped in before the fifty years had passed. If there had been forty nine years passed when the ministry sized a family estate - that opened for yet another fifty years to find a true family member - and retake it.

And as the blood tests was done - well it was a lot of old family names found. On the behalf of the student Harry's crew had reclaimed them all.

The ministry by the years had put a lot of houses both small and damn big ones to get money and to help friends - and now Gringotts did retake them - they did since money or what else for the payment of interest, or damage. If the government could not give back or pay - it was the buyer that was to give back - and pay. What was taken was to be undamaged as it was returned- and the goblins had the right to act as the government had wringed. Hence the Britannia was in ruins. Families that was thought to be rich was left with only liabilities, and nowhere to live. And you did not get food, a butterbeer or a drink without you paid first.

Of the old staff Dumbledore, and McGonagall was not affected, Dumble as he had lived at Hogwarts a long time and was not involved in the handling of confiscated homes - as he thought of it, McGonagall family had what they needed and was a long way from the ghetto. The other's was well on the side to not be affected either.

Well Britannia was under martial law and it was a hair from full war with the goblins as they were the banker, but they had nothing to back it up with. The only group that was not affected was they who lived non magical and had non magician money to back it up with.

Word was out - and it was to all - but a few students - you are better of staying at Hogwarts over christmas and new year. Harry had to make information at dinner the day before normally they went home for the semester break.

"Well half a school year have past - and what a time. As you remember we had the goblins here to do the test both inherent and health. It's not my funny idea to have it done, it's in the stipulation for each student as they start here, inherent test as they start here, health every start of the school year, and as none of you had the inherent done - it was for all of you.

"Why have it not be done before, one can just ask ?

"Well - last time it was done was 1823, why? - one of the ghost told med it was a repay for not going to prison for life – by the headmaster of that time.

"Why was it done before - ? - well, as its found now too, if some of the students are related to some known families. Some folk's men to be specific do some sexual activities, out of what is known to be the family. Some of tem results in offspring, the mother knows of how it happened but do not know where to find the father. Some of the men alter the memory of the nights joy, like the one Gilderoy that was to play the field here. Years later the offspring come here, and they have the right to know.

"As in the school documents we are to inform the population register, but as that is cut of we only informed the Gringotts and of the behalf of that the now acting government have to repay, that they have stolen from old families, from some of you.

"Families that had been lost for some years was confiscated before the idle time was out, and by the law - they have to return what was stolen - pay for damage - and interest.

"Let's make an example, some of you are in families that is affected. Family 'A' did by from the ministry sale a house, with a business in the year 1969. The family was thought to be ended in the war, later in 1970 we had what's before was called a muggleborn - but let's use the phrase newborn magic family. And ten years later they have kids here, remember they are in the line from the family that was thought to be dead in 1944.

"If the school was having the tests, the family name would have schow up no later than 1960, but now they was found 1992. As the law is - the ministry are bound to restore what they confiscated and it's in the estate documents that the idle time was not passed - hence the estate was not up for legal sale, and can be retaken - with interest and payment for damage. And payment include business income for the whole time from 1969, and rent payment for the house from that time too. I can tell, there's a lot of money to pay that can't be found.

"That is what the ministry in London is facing right now. They think they are robbed clean, but it was they who did the robbing years ago.

"Therefore - what just a half year ago was the normal with a few rich families there are now a criss cross if debts and repayment to be done, some of them have debts that can't ever be levelled in one man's lifetime.

"The result of that kaos - the school will relocate to 'Potter hills' it's at north part of Barbados island in West Indies. It's one of my ancestors hide out , if you like to go home - please stay after. The rest of you - be here with your personal saff at ten o'clock tomorrow - and it's no physical tomorrow."

:-:-:

EOC

As Harry claimed Malfoys he did told his friend at Gringitts to sell - and close. He had in his mind what he was going to do - and in the 'backstep in time' he had the possibility to read copies of history doc's. And as there was a lot of greedy fool's they did by - and was taking over what may be fallback.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

* * *

Harry's office early morning the day of going to Barbados

"Albus Dumbledore! It's been some time I have finally time to speak with you, as you have been told Hogwarts wards found out that your actions cause damage to students of the school, therefore you ended up in the cells of the Hogwarts. You've got a little bit more free while we've been here. You have been offered time and possibility to write down what you have to convey as an explanation of your actions.

"Unfortunately what I have seen this far - they do you no good. You had Hagrid to did kidnap me from my parents home, just minutes after they was killed.

"Here is the timeframe; you find out I live - but my parents died - that is NOT possible without some very very spoky spells. One can't monitor more than one person, with a live spell. But with blood magic there's the possibility to do, but they are NOT something anyone does, without legal paperwork and permissions. And as there are no papers left - there was never any legal activity. But as it's the only possibility for that to be known - for YOU! Ones you did know - you have to find Hagrid : and make the portkey for him - and he to go - no less than five minutes. But Hagrid was there in less than two minutes afer my mom was killed.

"You must have had Hagrid close, the portkey ready, and sitting waiting for my parents to die. Knowing that Voldi was going to kill them - and me - that evening.

"And whatever you say - i don't believe your lies; you have lied to much for me to give a damn for what comes from you. Well - you did get your pet government to accept your claim over me - but magic is a bitch if you try to fool her.

"I _Harius Jamerius Potter_ _hereby call upon magic to remove from me and give to the one that caused my pain- and restore to my what I would have had if not denied. So I have told - So I like it do be. So be it."_

" _Noooooooooooooooo"_ cried Albus.

Harry could see, and feel, all the beatings from Vernon was lifted from his memories and body markings and transferred to Albus, bones in arms cracked, ribs broke, and even hair was cut, - memories transferred from Albus to Harry, all that Harry would have known if he had not been dumped at Dursleys. Well - as magick was not to keen on separating one knowledge from another - Harry got _all_ of Albus knowledge, and as Harry was healed magic had to take from somewhere - it meant what Harry gained - Albus lost. It was too much for the old body to stand Albus died - but slow.

But Harry was in pain too, his body was in a way reforming, and memories was spinning like entertainment raids in a tivoly, as old memories, restored memories and Albus memories on all things true the time at Dursleys was remoduling, like what Harry had thought to know of altered memories by Albus, Harry's, in Amerika, restored memories, and now the same thing from Albus memory bank. All was to be sorted, at the same time his body was restored, bones broken and not healed correctly was in a strange way rebroken and restored to unbroken. All that lasted more than three hours.

What Harry did not know was a lot of book's just dissolved into nothing, gould was restored and a lot of _Harry Potter toys_ all the same. History was rewritten in the mind of people.

As Harry was given the memories of Albus - he also got to know how to set Fawkes free, free from the horcrux Albus had made to keep Fawkes bonded to him, and have a way to not die.

Well - Harry was keeying the students he still had, and it was the most of them, he hoped they all going to _like_ the new Hogwarts, after being in the non magic world some time. He knew there was going to be kaos, hence he did see to bee have the students as far away as possible, and at the same time use the time well.

Ok - just before Harry went to Hogwarts had gotten a note

 _To you from mee or is it from you to mee - who knows_

 _Do what's in the pages that follow_

 _And in two years of time go back again_

 _to three days after last timelaps was closed._

And do not forget to have fun.

 _Me and You._

:-:-:-:

And he did start to see the need to be away. From his informants he learned that almost all of the new magic families that he hade make the Gringotts to re-establish, with having everything stolen from them taken back by the Gringotts, wherever it was, and charging fee for the _rent_. It was houses, manners and even castles, and lots - lots - lots of book's, weapons, exquisite furniture, as well as normal furniture, cutlery and only God knows what.

And the best was - every one of the high level death eater was among the ones that had taken advantage of the confiscation of the _thought to be ended families_. And now they all was penniless and homeless - easy targets, as they ganged up to make robbery they was also not smart to go into the non magic stores by night's.

As they was cort on cameras - and after night guards had been killed - the killing went the other way - fast. When it's pitch black, magic to make you unseen did not help them - as the guards had help of heat seeing cameras. In a month time it was only eight of known DE's outside of Azkaban left - and they did fall one here and another there. Not by Harry in Barbados - but someone did some cleaning. And Harry did understand that it was best that the students and he was on exile - for some time.

:-:-:-:

Hogwarts renovating - there be electric lighting, typewriters, but also electric included IBM with magnetic memory, all students could buy up to three memory stick, each hold up to seventy-fore documents. Plain paper, in addition to fountain pen and ink, also ballpoint pens, pencils, but also magically certified calligraphy pens, they was edit proof, with spells you could _read_ who had write it and when. The most changing classroom will be for potions, there were workbenches with ventilated shelters.

But the biggest surprise the one for entertainments, the cinema with 1500 places, it also be doubling as aula. It might be ready to the next year start coming September. But until then all students was going to know how to live in the non magic areas, and with _normal_ people.

People was _just gone missing_ but there was no one to notes more than closest family the government was, well to be kind - there was no government, They had put up martial law, but there was nothing to keep it under control - with no pay - the workers did find other things to do - well most of them, but as it was the ministry that had signed to extraction from the lesser known family estate, it meant they was first to pay. It was in that chaos that Coy that had free run to eliminate anyone that he could find with _point me a deatheather_. And at the same time Harry had the alibi - as he was far away.

:-:-:-:

As soon they were _on the roll_ at Barbados Harry had them together in main hall.

"Welcome, as far I know all of you are now installed. Yes we lost a few, but we also gained a few _locales_. This is, as I did say _Potter Hills_ up to November 1966 Barbados was a part of Britain, well a part of England, that is part of Britain but gained the independence.

"This area of the island was cultivated by my ancestors. The history of the island, as we know it, goes back to around year 350, when the first come from what now is brazil. 450 years later next group come, and yet around 1200 the third group, the three lived with very little interchanges.

"As the Europeans found the island, the Portuguese vas first, they killed them off, if not taken as slaves - they who were able flee the island, they did - in any way they was extinct here. At 1620 the first British found the island, unpopulated, and it come to be a part of the English empire - and that hold as I said up to 1966.

"A few years ago the local proxy had to give up a part of our area for the new hospital to be built - that's the big hoses you might see - right north of here, as the wards we have now, and as wee also have a private school for the local magicians, but masked as a regular non magic one. The big green area it's just what it looks like a football field. To fly we alter what can be seen, normally it's seen as normally to helicopters passing in airspace on the way to and from the hospital, but when we like to flay - the wards make it lock empty to tem. The highest level you are to fly are marked for you in the way the sky turns first green little higher it's read before you hit the _non magic level_ \- If you happen to reach that - the broom will be useless and you drop, _if_ that happens - stay cool, about half way down it be back to normal - but if you hit someone else in your drop no one knows what can happen, hence stay below, you can go up to green to find a idea of how high you can safely go.

"In a few days you will go in groups of five to Kingston Jamaica, as you remember all of you had to give for the inherence test, a lot of you did have a lot to collect and my group claimed it on your behalf, some of that was a fee for the work done. That money will now be given back in a way. As you go you all will have 100 galleons worth in Canadian gold and us dollar. Three things are to done, a new wand, a ring, and cloth. The wand will be one to use from that you get it. The ring is a _wardkey_ , and emergency _poortkey_ , and works as an identification that you are a student of this school, with give you right to be on the island, without it you can't go out in the _open_. And it will also open the gate for you to go past our area, add to that - it's also act as a _minifoci_ , you can do small magic true the ring.

"That will be all for now, persona questions as usel - see my in private."

:-:

What was left of the school year went to fast for them to like, Barbados, was like paradise, warm, sunny, and good bath - daily. With most of the lacy ones, and other that had Hogwarts just for fun gone, what took a month to learn in _old Hogwarts_ was dine in less than a week, still with lots of time by the beach.

:-:-:-:

Most did like to stay, or keep coming back to Barbados as the school year come to end, the OWL and NEWT tests was by international, rules, sallabyss, but they had a year to get in line with that, and they all passed with good grades.

:-:

In what to be Harry's 3'e year at Hogwarts - if all was by Albus timeline, it was nothing like it. Well the Kings Cross gate 9¾ was still open, but the train was top of the art, electrical or if it was electrimagi, and all compartments had a healthy lunch served, and instead of coming to Hogsmeade in the dark they arrived early afternoon, to find the new renovated Hogwarts.

Dumble dead by the oath he did accept as a guardian over a minor, in his narrow view he did not realize - or newer thought of it to affect him. Fawkes was free, and there was not to be a Albus Dumbledore again. All old social order had collapsed, as most if not all shops and service was in a way linked to the old fools that did business with confiscated goods.

Some of the thought to be high ranked turned to be . . . well _bastards_ as the father was not what papers say they was. How come the man in familie was not the father to the baby in his wife? It was long shots but they was what to be, the old man - a death eater (now dead but still) had been on DE-mission raped civilians, without even thinking of any risk - did carry semen from the man the raped women had been with just little time before the family was brutally attacked - and murdered.

By that way come even a cross mixing, as the raped woman's husband was outcast from some high up family, and the low ranked student was now . . . . well it was true KAOS.

Hence it had to start all over again, all adult had to do inherence tests to - and after that - it was a lot of renaming. Harry did keep Hogwarts open the years to come. Potter, Longbottom, Bones and a few more was not affected bad, a few kids did got into trouble, as it turned out that Ronald would carry the name Dumbledore - but was cast out of that family too - by Aberforth.

It did not take long before Amelia Bones was _lifted and supported_ from _the unspeakable_ to put up a new government, and before next christmas most was coming together in working order. With no marked DE's and no _chessplaying Albus too many names Dumbledore_ it did not take long before she had outlined the new order, place in government meant you was voted in, by annual voting. It was three sections, for three years. First voting for sektion _Alfa_ \- for three years to come, the year after - for _Beta_ , and lastly _Delta_ with fifteen in the groups. Each group had the five first for day to day business, or the full group for greater things to determine. The full sitting was in power to decide who to be minister - or have a new one. Well that be after the first five years that Amelia had her time.

And with that it's not more to say, Harry returned to his past life in Wyoming, and in a gut of feeling he did a visit back to his first drop in his backstep, Paxon Alaska, and from there he found his way back to the mine, it was still untouched from last time he had been there " _rest in peace my friend, your grandpa is all yours."_ The circle was done, he could leave - and leave that part of him behind.

:-:-:

As do wee.

 **End of story.**

As you have been with me - you might see my way of writing,

I do have a lot of stories in my own language some of them

I'm in mood to try to do English of.

If you are up to it - you can be with me, and put your own inputs to them.

Thank you for your patience to keep up with me so far

/Smargden


End file.
